Different Types of Pains
by Hellcat77
Summary: Ara and Ciel are dating. Add has a deep attraction towards Ara. Ara is dating Ciel to get over Add... In this story shows the pain they suffer from. (Sorry about Rena, Raven, and other characters. It's too much work to write speech for 10 characters. But here it is!)
1. Add's pain

**This is an apology story. And I don't need to write much of the author's note. Let's get to it.**

 **Job Classes:**

 **Add: Mastermind**

 **Ara: Yama Raja**

 **Lu: Chilarch**

 **Ciel: Dreadlord**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper**

 **Aisha: Void Princess**

* * *

(Add's POV)

Emotional pain

I watched Ara and Ciel laughed in front of me while talking as I was walk back to the mansion in Hamel. Chung insisted that they stay in Hamel for a while to have a break. And this is exactly what I feared might happen. Ara and Ciel were already getting along really well. Missions and quests made it harder for them to spend more time together. And having a break means that they have all day to hang out.

I sighed. It hurt. Emotionally. I can't concentrate on my research and I keep avoiding eating. With me always losing my concentrations gets me zapped from my machines and almost shot from my Ultimate Fury while I was trying to fix it. And I always forgot things. _'Add never forgets!'_ I keep telling myself. But no matter what I try I am getting weaker.

"Anything wrong Add?" I heard Ciel say in front of me. I stopped walking "Tch. Can anything else get wrong?" I asked trying to be sarcastic. The word 'else' blew my cover. Also... "No Add it's just that you are kind of... Out of character lately... That's all" Ara spoke. "There is nothing wrong. Now let's get back to the Mansion" I replied. Ciel and Ara just gave me a doubtful look and kept walking.

To be honest to my self I have a deep attraction towards Ara.

But it hurt...

Because...

Ara and Ciel were...

Dating...

* * *

Physical pain

I was currently helping Ara and Ciel to cook dinner. It gave me time to think about few things. I was cutting carrots in Ann's house. El gang had to come here because of stupid old William. Muscle Head sent me, Ara and Ciel for the mission. I objected but he said that Ara and Ciel should not be separated like Elsword and Aisha. Elsword and Aisha were also dating.

Ann was sick so we decided to cook for her. Ciel told us what to do and we do it. I was stuck cutting vegetables and Ciel was teaching Ara how to cook. "So you mix it like this..." Ciel said demonstrating how to stir curry. "O-oh... OK" Ara held the ladle with trembling hands nervous. My pace at cutting the carrot grew faster.

"Here" Ciel said and held Ara's hand which was holding the ladle. Ara's hand stopped trembling as Ciel helped her stir it. My pace at cutting the carrot grew faster. "Now let's taste it" Ciel let go of Ara's hand. Ara lifted the ladle and tasted the curry. "Mmmh! It's so tasty!" Ara exclaimed. "Really" Ciel said taking hold of Ara's hand which was holding the spoon again and guided it to his mouth. He put his lips where Ara put hers in.

My pace grew faster. "mhm... It is delicious" Ciel said. Then I snapped. I cut my finger. Both Ara and Ciel looked at me when I stopped cutting. "Is there anything wrong Add?" Ara asked concerned. "... No" I replied. _'What's happening to me?!'_ I thought _'I know how to keep my calm!'_. "Then why did you stop cutting?" Ciel asked.

My back was facing them and they couldn't see my finger. "... I am in the guest room room" I replied as I left. But there was a drop of red liquid on one of the carrot pieces and the knife. I went to the guest room and started bandaging my finger shadow covering my eyes.

* * *

Heart pain

I heard the door of my lab open but I was too focused on my own thoughts to notice it. Chung came in to see what I was up to. He saw that I was just sitting on my desk holding a mini chip in my hand and a microscope in front of me with some purple cubes far back of the table. I was dozed out. Chung frowned "Add?". I snapped back to reality and turned to Chung "What do you want?"

"Nothing it's just that I want you to take a walk" He replied his frown still not disappearing. "Why should I go for a walk?" I replied flatly. "Because sitting in your lab is not helping your health!" He said gesturing to what I was doing. "Why do you care?" I replied back clearly annoyed. "Just come on!" He half-yelled. About 15 minutes of arguing later I finally agreed.

Chung started showing me around Hamel. I was clearly annoyed wishing it will be over soon. "And this is the Fountain of Healing!" Chung exclaimed happily. I didn't pay attention to Ara and Ciel who were left of me. "Oh look! That's Ara and Ciel!" Chung said pointing at them. I turned and my eyes grew wide. They were leaning into a kiss. 9 inches... 7 inches... 5 inches... 3 inches... 1 inch. I suddenly felt like the most deadliest acid was sprayed on my heart.

I just turned and headed to my lab. I heard Chung call out my name. "Add wait!" Chung yelled. But I just kept walking my face down and shadow covering my eyes.

* * *

Pain of insanity

It has been a month since Ara and Ciel started dating. And I couldn't keep it under control. The one who gave me the control over it is gone now. I am sitting on my bed and inhaling and exhaling really fast while clutching my head. I was staring at a picture on my lap. It was me catching Ara three years ago when she used to be clumsy. I was losing my control slowly.

The heart monitor on my right which I built was beeping fast. It was beeping at 2 beats per second... 2.5 beats... 3 beats... 4 beats per second.

It was taking over me...

Something which I couldn't control 3 years ago...

The monster side of me...

The blood thirsty monster...

My breathing increased and so did the annoying beeping.

The monster of chaos...

That monster...

It is...

Devouring me...

The...

 ** _Insanity..._**

* * *

 **IDK if got chills running down your spine but I have while writing this story...**

 **I am going to update the story and add a new chapter. Till then see ya!**


	2. Ara's reasons and feeling

**Hi again everyone! Here is another chapter for Different Types of Pains. BTW I would like to thank a certain reviewer for this chapter's inspiration.**

 **To: Guest (Guess he/she doesn't have a name yet)**

 **You asked me to make Add MM from DiE but I am sorry I can't approve that. However. I will write Add's insanity point of view in the next chapter. He will be twice as insane from the base class Add but not as insane as DiE. I already had this idea in mind when I first finished the 1st chapter. I am sorry about it and thank you for the idea of the next chapter.**

* * *

Pain of letting go of certain feelings

Ara was crying in her bed because of a white haired boy. Reason? She wants to move on. She has been in love with the insane mechanic for 3 years. She didn't have courage and she knew he wouldn't have any feeling for a clumsy girl who he thinks is annoying and he is always catching while she was falling by tripping over her own foot.

Ara cried harder at the thought of it. Then there was a knock on the door. She didn't hear the knock. When the door open she snapped out of her crying self and checked who's there. It was Ciel. "Ara what happened?" Ciel asked. Ara didn't say anything and just stared at the photo on her night stand which had Add catching Ara as she tripped over her own foot.

Ciel sighed. "You love him don't you?" Ciel asked. Ara didn't say anything but just nodded in response. Ciel came and sat beside Ara. They sat in silence for 30 seconds before Ara hugged Ciel and cried. The wind blew and Ara's bedroom was door closed by the wind. Ciel swear he saw a flash of white and some dim pink before the door closed. He didn't give much thought of it and got back at comforting Ara.

A few minutes later she sat up and whipped her eyes and her cheeks which were stained with tears. They sat in silence a little longer not knowing what to say. Finally Ara took a deep breathe and spoke "Ciel?". "Hm?" Ciel hummed in response. Ara continued "Do you want to date me? So I can let go of these feelings for..." Ara didn't finish her sentence. Ciel just smiled.

"Sure"

* * *

(Ara's POV)

Add's emotional pain

Ciel and I were walking back to Hamel castle from a walk around town. We also saw Add buying somethings from some people. I guess he is working on something. "... And Lu was like 'Ciel! Why'd you do that!'" Ciel joked. Me and Ciel laughed. Then suddenly Ciel looked behind us and I followed his gaze. There was Add... Staring at us...

"Anything wrong Add?" Ciel asked. My heart starting beating fast and it slightly hurt from the choice I made. "Tch. Can anything else go wrong?" He said half-sarcastic. "No Add it's just that you are kind of... Out of character lately... That's all" I replied. I was trying to be as comforting as possible. "There is nothing wrong. Now let's get back to the Mansion" Add said. I gave Add a doubtful look before Ciel and I continued walking.

 _'Ara'_ _'Yes Eun?' 'Ara I think you need to break up with Ciel' 'What?! No!' 'Yes. Ara I don't want you to hurt your feelings nor do I want Add to hurt his. I know you don't want to hurt his feeling too so stop dating Ciel' 'Eun! Don't you see?! Add doesn't love me! Now I have to get over him and start loving someone else' '*Sighs* Fine. But don't blame me if you and/or Add get hurt'_

* * *

Add's physical pain

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Ciel after Add left the kitchen. "I don't know." Ciel replied "Anyways Ara I think you should continue cutting the carrots for Ann's soup". "Okay!" I replied trying to be cheerful. I put the ladle back in the pot where I stirred curry in and walked over to the chopping board. As I walked over it I went wide eyed.

I saw what looked like a drop of blood on one of the small carrot pieces Add cut and some blood on the knife also. "What's wrong Ara?" Ciel asked behind me. Ciel walked over me and saw the blood "... Oh... That's why Add stopped cutting carrots... Maybe we should check on him" Ciel said as he started walking over to the kitchen door. Suddenly Eun took over me and grabbed Ciel's arm.

"Ciel I think Add needs some time alone" Eun said. Ciel just stared at Eun for a few second and then sighed "Okay...". Then I took control of my body.

 _'Ara this is the final chance for you to break up with Ciel'_ _'Eun! How many times do we have to go over this?!' 'Ara this is for yours and Add's safety' 'Okay if this is the last time then no! I don't want to be in love Add anymore' 'Ara don't deny it. I know how much you want him... But this is your last chance_ _'_ Ara thought a little after Eun said that in her mind _'Ara... Do you want to break up with Ciel or not? Yes or no?'_

 _'... No'_

* * *

Add's heart pain

I stared at Add's back as he walked away. My heart was breaking into pieces. Piece by piece. My eyes started tearing up. Just before me and Ciel were about to kiss Chung yelled "Add wait!". That time my eyes snapped open and I pushed Ciel away. "Ara... What happened? I thought you wanted to get over Add" Ciel asked.

"Ciel... We are breaking up..." I replied with my voice cracked. Ciel just chuckled "I guess there are somethings you can't let go of..." Ciel replied. I got up and headed to Add's lab. What I didn't know was that Ciel smiled behind me and leaned back from the bench we were sitting on. "All done" Ciel said. At that Lu came out underneath from it.

Lu smiled "Well that's good... Hopefully it's not too late to fix this". "I am sure it's not too late" Ciel replied. Then Ciel and Lu kissed.

 _'Ara what did I tell you?!'_ _'I-I am sorry Eun... I should have listened to you in the beginning' '*Sighs* I just hope he doesn't go back insane' 'What do you mean?' 'When we first met Add I could sense his intense insanity but now it became less intense. Maybe because of you Ara. But when he was walking away. That insanity was intense... Twice as intense as 3 years ago'_

My eyes widened. I remembered Add being insane 3 years ago. But if he became twice as insane now then... Oh God please no. I quickly started running towards Add's lab. When I reached one of the spare rooms in Hamel which Add used as his lab I heard a loud insane laugh then a huge boom. I froze for 5 seconds. I regained myself and opened Add's lab room door. I was too late...

Add was not there...

The room was empty and messy...

Add was a clean person...

But what shocked me the most was...

Something at the far end of his room on his wall...

There was...

 ** _A huge hole..._**

* * *

 **Well now that's over. Please review some idea of what should I do in the last chapter. Laters!**


	3. Healing

**I know what you are thinking... Maybe. Where have I been and why haven't I updated my story? Well because I have school work to do plus Elsword plus I play Need For Speed: Most Wanted. Also I am not replying on reviews to those who are guests. But only this once I am going to reply a guest's review.**

 **Guest:**

 **Dear Guest,**

 **Please stop bothering me and I will write you a DiExYR for god saken story. I am running out of ideas anyways.**

 **NightcoreLover360:**

 **Hmm... What should I do? Decline you accept... Well whatever. Don't want to spoil the story do I?**

 **OK now let's not waste our time and get on with it**

* * *

(No one's POV)

When Add let lose his insanity he went total berserk. In 24 hours the whole Hamel was free of demons because of an insane person. After that rampage the whole village became afraid of Add even though what he did helped them. Add had killed demons in order to let loose the monster in him. Most of the village saw what Add did and it spread like a forest fire around Elrios

Penesio having no choice but listening to the village's demands arrested Add and lost most of his men. El gang had asked if they can talk to Add and have him back but he denied their request. Having lost a lot of men and having no choice but to listen to village's demands he couldn't just let Add go. And so Add spent his days in Hamel prison laughing like a maniac.

"If only sis was here. She could have told Penesio to let Add go and he would have done it without a word" Elsword said. The El gang were having a meeting at the meeting room in Hamel Castle. Only a few were there because they split up to help Velder and Feita at the same time. **(A/N: I know this isn't story based but let's say that the villages had asked for a special cleaning job)**

Since Hamel needed the most help then other villages they decided to stay there. But now the village won't be needing any help now. Ara was just sitting somewhere in the middle looking depressed as ever. Lu whispered to Ciel "You said that it won't be too late". Ciel was looking down sadly at being wrong. "We need to prove that Add isn't a threat to them" Aisha said

"That is smart but how do we prove that Add isn't a threat. Thankfully none of the Red Knights were killed but they were severely hurt which weakened Hamel's defenses against demons" Chung said. Elsword then spoke "That's right but... I'm not sure Hamel will be needing any defenses now...". Ara sighed not looking up. _'If only I knew earlier then...'_ Ara couldn't finish her thought as tears welled up in her eyes.

After the El gang saw Add's room Ciel explained Ara everything that him and her dating was all part of a plan to getting her and Add together. And it failed. Lu said that Add felt the same way Ara did. But now it was too late.

Ara was now crying and everyone was looking at her with worry. "Ara... We will get Add out of Hamel's prison we promise." Elsword spoke then his eyes widened in realization "Hey! Chung is the prince of Hamel and soon-to-be-king!". "Correct but I cannot control the Red Knights. Only the king can. Not the prince" Chung replied.

Elsword sighed "Well... What are the remaining options?". Aisha then said "Hey! Why not we ask for the permission for that... Court thing... You know. To prove a suspect not guilty we move him to the court and sort things out". "Huh... We can do that maybe. We can somehow give the evidence to prove Add non-guilty" Chung said. **(A/N: Sorry for another A/N but IDK how this court thing works so... Deal with it)**

Ara looked up with a little hope in her eyes. _'If somehow we manage to tell them that he loves me and I was dating Ciel which caused him to go insane. That might work... Then I have to tell him I love him... In... Public...'_ Ara blushed at the thought. _'Awww I can't handle this in public!' 'Ara there are more then one ways to do this' 'What else can we tell them Eun?'_

"Hey! Maybe if we promise to keep him under our eyes and tell them if he goes insane again he will be sentenced to death" Lu spoke. Ara then had a chill run down her spine. Are replied "N-No. I don't want him to die". "He won't unless he doesn't kill anyone or anything" Lu replied. "Yeah but...". "Look this is the only possible option we have". "What about the court one?"

Aisha face palmed "Were you not listening? We can't prove Add non-guilty to what he did. There will be a lot of people watching. They will disagree. Plus what he did puts him in top 10 criminals list". Ara then sighed "Hopefully it will turn out good...". "No... It won't" Chung said "In top 10 criminal list he can't just go without any payment other then death sentence if he does anything bad. He will be off El Search Party Team and will be kept under high security which will be us."

Ara looked confused. Aisha sighed "What he is trying to say is that we need to carry Add wherever we go. He can't fight with us now and if he does anything bad we need to turn him in. Also we need to watch Add so he doesn't do anything bad". "Oh..." After a moment Ara said "OK..."

After the meeting the El Gang immediately went to Penesio and told them about the deal. Apparently there was an extra price. Add will lose all his technology and wealth so he won't do anything more then stick around them (He had to destroy his dynamos and his technology in case it could come back to him or anything like that). The only thing the El Gang is allowed to do is treat him normally and feed him. He can't receive any ED. This will go for a year then he will be behind bars for his other 10 years.

But Add himself was a price. He had nothing to do and he would lock himself in his room. He just read mangas which were given to him by some of the El gang members and sometimes laughed at a scary seen in the manga. There were no Nasod parts or any of his old clothing. He wore a normal white shirt with black tiger stripe patterns on the side with his trademark symbol in the middle with white pants and black cat ear hood. He had to cut his hair in the jail so his hair was like 3 years ago but less messy. **(It's his revamp costume)**

The El Gang saw Add in jail before the guards delivered him. Of course Ara didn't come. She didn't want to see Add behind bars. When she first saw Add at the entrance she was stunned at how handsome he looked. She stood there day dreaming for a few seconds before Elsword broke the ice saying how he was glad he was back. Even though he does not get along with Add he does like him as a friend.

2 weeks after Add's arrival things got back to normal... Well... As much as they can be. There was a lot of awkward moments between him and Ara. That is when Ara couldn't take it anymore. She burst open Add's bedroom door. Add was just lying there reading a manga **(Don't judge... Please)**. Add at first didn't notice Ara. "Add!" Ara yelled. Add stiffened a bit at her voice for 2 reasons.

1: It was loud. 2: She was the least person he expected to be there. Ara opened her mouth to say something but Lu came in and interrupted her. "Add! Great news!" Lu exclaimed. Add sighed in relief "What is it?". Lu replied "You are not in jail anymore! Since the news had spread through other villages Elesis found out about it. She then asked more about it and then wrote down a letter to explain to Penesio what happened. Here's the letter" Lu handed Add the letter. Add looked at it. He froze and blushed.

"What is it?" Ara said and took the letter from stunned Add and begin to read it. It was now Ara's turn to blush. Lu just quietly left and closed the door as quietly as possible. "So... Add... What this letter says... Is it true?" Ara asked. Add nodded blushing. Ara was so exited that she practically jumped straight to Add and started making out with him. Add was surprised but he gave in to it. Outside the door all the boys were eavesdropping to hear the moaning in Add's room while girls were glaring angrily at them.

All in all the pain is healed...

* * *

 **Finally did it! Now to my smut story *Sighs and walks out* Bye... Hope that the smut story will be OK...**


End file.
